


then dance (with me)

by HowToDraw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fem!Harry, Fluff, Some Swearing, i want a girlfriend thanks, she’s called holly, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToDraw/pseuds/HowToDraw
Summary: “Perhaps Ginny Weasley was a temptress of sorts because, fuck, Holly couldn’t have said no if she’d tried. She let her take her by the hand, across the dance floor to a little space just for them.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	then dance (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am after listening to dance with me by beabadooboo. it’s not that good but it’s just a quick lil drabble that i imagine takes place at bill and fleur’s wedding or something like that. hope you enjoy :)

Maybe it was her sparkling brown eyes. Or the freckles smattered across her cheeks. Or even her impish grin. 

Because when Ginny looked up at her and softly asked, “Dance with me?” 

Holly had said yes.

She was a hopeless case when it came to dancing. All limbs blurred into one and toes were stood on. It was a mess.

Perhaps Ginny Weasley was a temptress of sorts because, fuck, Holly couldn’t have said no if she’d tried. She let her take her by the hand, across the dance floor to a little space just for them. 

Insecure of the eyes that could be watching her, Holly’s heart gave a persistent thud in chest, threatening to break out. 

Beat, beat. 

Beat, beat. 

But, then, a miracle occurred; Ginny’s hands clasped around her neck and Holly held tight onto her waist. And, to holly, it was as though everyone else had disappeared. 

Together they found their own rhythm, following the gentle beat of the music as they created their own symphony. There was no rush, nowhere to be; time did not exist. 

And as they danced, they didn’t have to worry about fumbling and stuttering over words, waiting until, inevitably, Holly fucking it up and saying the wrong thing. Instead she could just speak the words bubbling up in her mind, without saying anything at all. 

I think I really, really like you. 

So they danced! And it was magical. Their feet hurt and their cheeks were sore from the big, stupid grins on their faces. 

Because dancing wasn’t bad at all, Holly thought, when she could do it with Ginny.


End file.
